


[podfic of] not alone

by Flowerparrish



Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [15]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fade to Black, Getting Together, Healing, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 3:01]Andy doesn’t remember the last time she tended to her wounds.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Celeste
Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061225
Kudos: 1
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[podfic of] not alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384390) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla). 



> Thank you to ElasticElla for allowing podfics of your work! I love this fic and it was so wonderful to be able to record it!

cover art by flowerparrish

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/148kjEMSSAUU5OmMt4Jq7UJBVwDzDHJTr/view?usp=sharing) | 00:03:01 | 2.4 MB  
---|---|---


End file.
